Percabeth Ya no quiero pelear
by Annabethjc23
Summary: Percy no entiende, porque no los pueden dejar tranquilos de una vez. Todo lo que quiere es tranquilidad, amistad, comida azul y a su Annabeth por siempre ¿Es mucho pedir? Nueva profecía? O nuevos problemas? Secuela de "Percabeth...tal vez no sea suficiente para ella"
1. 1 Hasta que Rachel abrió la boca

Después de todos los problemas que pasamos el verano pasado por fin parece que las cosas serán tranquilas en el campamento mestizo.

Visitamos Nueva Roma a finales del verano pasado, Annabeth y yo...bueno, fuimos a considerar una vida ahí mas que a vacacionar y conocer el lado romano con nuestros amigos.

No me malentiendan, el campamento mestizo es nuestro hogar, pero estamos cerca de ir a la universidad y necesitamos mas que un campamento de verano. Nueva Roma nos ofrece eso, hablamos con Reyna y me ofrece mi antiguo puesto de líder de cohorte y a Annabeth un puesto en su consejo de guerra además de lugares para ir a la universidad de Nueva Roma y una casa para nosotros.

"Para que puedan formar una familia", eso fue lo que nos dijo después de horas de conversación.

Pero aun no estamos listos para partir, Annabeth regreso motivada y decidida a hacer que el Campamento cambiara para mejor.

Reunió a todos sus hermanos y se encerraron en la cabaña 6 por casi una semana.

No salían ni para las comidas y mucho menos dejaban que alguien entrara.

Pero...

Tuvieron que dejarme entrar cuando amenace con inundar la cabaña después de cinco minutos de esperar en la puerta.

Jamás dejare que Annabeth salga de mi vista de nuevo.

JAMÁS

Me dejaron entrar con la condición de que me quedara en un rincón de la cabaña en silencio y quieto.

No fue fácil, nada fácil.

Pero pude ver algunos secretos de la cabaña Atenea, como cuando Annabeth colocó su mano en un panel en la pared junto a su antigua cama y toda la cabaña cambio.

Las camas se hundieron literalmente en el piso para dejar paso a casi 20 mesas de trabajo, varios estantes con materiales de dibujo, reglas, escuadras, lápices de todo tipo y en la mesa central había pizarrones y tableros además de lámparas especiales.

En la esquina donde yo estaba había una pequeña sala, y una mesa con una enorme cafetera.

Los chicos se pusieron a trabajar como hormigas perfectamente organizadas. Jamás había visto a Annabeth así, su semblante cambió y un brillo plateado la rodeaba al igual que a Malcom, la bendición de Atenea.

El plan consistía en ampliar el campamento mestizo, mejorarlo.

-no sólo un campamento de verano-. Era el nuevo mantra de los chicos de Atenea.

Las cabañas estaban siendo remodeladas, la arena y el comedor modernizados con ayuda de Leo y la cabaña Hefesto.

Estábamos construyendo salones estudio, una escuela.

Los chicos de cada cabaña enseñarían a los demás para estar mejor preparados en cada área, los de Atenea se encargarían de áreas como matemáticas e historia, Leo y sus hermanos sobre estructuras, Ares se encargaría de mejorar los entrenamientos y tenernos a todos en forma. Incluso teníamos un acuerdo firmado con Nueva Roma para los campistas mayores que quisieran empleos y ayuda financiera si querían establecerse en el mundo mortal o vivir en Nueva Roma.

Aunque la visión de Annabeth llegaba al punto de querer construir un área residencial para los que quisieran quedarse a vivir en el campamento. Eso era algo a largo plazo, involucraba pedir a los dioses ampliar los terrenos del campamento.

Todo parece perfecto no?

Nosotros creíamos lo mismo hasta esa noche, esa maldita noche en que nos reunimos para inaugurar el nuevo comedor.

los contornos al comedor tenía hogueras sobre bases de bronce celestial cada uno con el símbolo de un dios para hacer nuestras ofrendas y el brillo de las llamas sobre los pisos de mármol nos hacía sentir poderosos, un ambiente de poder y gloria se extendió y nos contagio a todos en cuanto leo encendió el fuego.

El campamento mestizo estaba adquiriendo la antigua gloria de la que gozaban las polis griegas, lo mejor era que también mejoraba la calidad de vida de los semi dioses y nuestro futuro.

Justo después de que todos cenáramos nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata principal, Annabeth y sus hermanos diseñaron gradas que descendían hasta la fogata y la rodeaban evocando los teatros griegos asentados en las faldas de las colinas.

Nos sentíamos como guerreros llenos de orgullo y espíritu, eso se reflejó desde que pisamos el comedor nuestras posturas y semblantes cambiaron, nos mostrábamos serios, erguidos, orgullosos de ser lo que somos.

Semidioses.

Hasta que Rachel abrió la boca.


	2. 2 Que alguien haga algo!

-Quiero proponer un brindis!- dijo la oráculo asustándonos a todos al principio.

-Dioses Rachel, casi haces que me orine encima! creí que dirías una profecía!-. Dijo Leo riendo nerviosamente con sus hermanos y con su brazo alrededor de Calipso, quien lucia orgullosamente el brazalete que el le había obsequiado y una playera del campamento.

Todos reímos aliviados y Quiron le hizo una seña a Rachel para que continuara el brindis.

-Gracias- dijo asintiendo a nuestro centauro favorito.- Brindemos por el plan de la cabaña Atenea y por las mejoras par...

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un gemido de sorpresa que salió de su misma boca, su bebida cayó al suelo salpicando por todos lados mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color, su cabello se erizaba como se estuviera electrocutando y su cuerpo se elevaba un poco del suelo. La había visto recitar profecías antes pero nunca se había puesto así, esto era realmente malo.

Una prueba vendrá para los nuevos aliados

Los hijos del mar y los desplazados buscarán venganza de los astros

El azul y el dorado tendrán que liderar el ejército mientras la hija de la guerra recapacita su decisión

Nadie se movió esperando que Rachel saliera del trance, pero no pasaba. Sus ojos no regresaban a la normalidad y no sabíamos porque. Cuando Quiron hizo un intento de acercarse a ella el cuerpo de Rachel comenzó a moverse, se sacudía violentamente en todas direcciones como si buscara a alguien.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que no fuera yo al que buscaba pero dada mi "suerte" y el hecho de que estaba moviéndose en mi dirección...

Ya les dije que tengo pésima suerte?

Cerré los ojos esperando escuchar una profecía personal pero los abrí al notar la mano de Annabeth apretar la mía demasiado fuerte.

Rachel no me estaba buscando a mi.

Se puso frente a ella y dijo:

Y el guerrero dorado se alzará si el lugar viviente se oculta

Se podía escuchar a la perfección la respiración de cada campista y ver los ojos de todos sobre mi novia, quien estaba congelada y con una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

Rachel seguía ahí frente a nosotros, pasaron unos segundos y ella continuo en trance hasta que un rayo cayo en el bosque, justo al oír el estruendo su cuerpo se derrumbó a los pies de Annabeth.

-Rachel!- cuando Will gritó su nombre las hogueras del comedor se apagaron al mismo tiempo,como si alguien soplara una vela de un pastel de cumpleaños. De repente el ambiente se había vuelto frió y todos enfundábamos nuestras armas.

-Que sucede?

-Que alguien haga algo!

Will se había arrodillado junto a Rachel pero antes de que el o cualquiera de sus hermanos pudieran tocarla una luz apareció junto a ellos.

-No la toquen-. todos nos cubrimos los ojos cuando el dios del sol apareció junto a sus hijos. Vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, lentes de sol y jeans oscuros como una estrella de rock, tomó a Rachel en brazos y con un destello desaparecieron, incluidos todos sus hijos.

-QUE DEMONIOS ACABA DE PASAR?!-. Leo acababa de decir lo que todos pensábamos.


	3. 3 Una profecía

Alguna vez han recibido una bofetada?

Fue lo que sentí cuando Rachel se dirigió hacia Annabeth.

A que se refería? porque Annabeth? Porque ahora?

Mi mente apenas estaba formulando esas preguntas y estaba recordando cual era izquierda y cual derecha que apenas y note cuando el dios del sol apareció y desapareció junto con sus hijos y Rachel.

-QUE DEMONIOS ACABA DE PASAR?-. El grito de Leo fue lo que lo que me devolvió a la realidad, y la realidad era Annabeth tirando de mi fuera del comedor.

El grito de Leo fue lo que lo que me devolvió a la realidad, y la realidad era Annabeth tirando de mi fuera del comedor

El Árbol de Thalia

O al menos lo que quedaba de él, cuando llegamos todo ardía en llamas, el rayo que había caído cuando Rachel entró en trance estaba dirigido a ese lugar, ese lugar sagrado para nosotros.

La columna de humo sobresalía en el bosque, el espíritu que nos invadió cuando estábamos en el comedor se desvaneció tan pronto sentimos el olor del humo, madera y hojas quemadas eran lo único que se percibía además de nuestros corazones destrozados.

-Percy haz algo!

-Apáguenlo!

-Cállate!- gritó Annabeth a uno de los campistas nuevos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se lanzó a mis brazos y sollozaba en mi camisa.

Ni si quiera hice el intento de usar mis poderes, no había nada que apagar, todo simplemente humeaba.

-Parece una fogata recién apagada- dijo uno de los hermanos de Leo con voz apagada.

Para los campistas más jóvenes y sobre todo los más nuevos en el campamento el árbol no significaba mucho, claro, todos conocemos la historia de este árbol. Como Thalía se sacrificó para que Annabeth, Luke y Grover llegaran a salvo al campamento y como paso años ahí después de que su padre "el señor de los cielos" la convirtiera en árbol.

Pero al ver las caras de los campistas veteranos, llorando, Grover en el suelo destrozado con Juniper a su lado e intentando hacer que se levantara, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus propias lágrimas, Annabeth temblaba y si mis brazos no estuvieran a su alrededor también estaría en el piso, todos miraban el lugar como si una parte de sus vidas hubiera desaparecido, sentí como algo se apagaba en nosotros.

No sé explicarlo.

No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí mirando el desastre.

Clarisse se acercó a Annabeth en un intento de consolarla pero desistió cuando notó que ella no iba a soltarme, se limitó a acariciar suavemente su espalda al tiempo que me miraba a los ojos y tomaba aire.

Clarisse se acercó a Annabeth en un intento de consolarla pero desistió cuando notó que ella no iba a soltarme, se limitó a acariciar suavemente su espalda al tiempo que me miraba a los ojos y tomaba aire

Regresamos como zombies hacia la Casa Grande.

Nadie dijo nada, los Stoll tuvieron que levantar de un brazo cada uno a Grover y prácticamente lo arrastraban porque mi amigo ni siquiera hacia el intento de mover sus piernas. El y Annabeth eran los más afectados definitivamente.

Cuando llegamos el señor D, Quirón, Apolo y sus hijos estaban esperándonos en los escalones de la entrada a la casa.

-Chicos...-comenzó a decir el padre de Will.

-QUE MIERDA PASO?!

Nunca pensé que esas palabras pudieran salir de la boca de la líder de la cabaña Atenea.

Cada campista hubiera apostado a la boca de Clarisse pero fue la de Annabeth quien escupió esas palabras a los dos dioses que en ese momento tenían la boca abierta y la miraban como si le salieran serpientes de la cabeza.

-Annabeth- Malcom intentó colocar una mano en su hombro para calmarla pero ella se sacudió y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas exigió la respuesta que todos queríamos obtener.

-QUE PASO?!

-Annabel escucha...- comenzó a decir Dionisio pero de nuevo mi novia gritó.

-ANNABETH! QUE CARAJO PASÓ? RESPONDAN! AHORA!-. Parecía que escupiría fuego en cualquier momento, incluso El señor D retrocedió un poco cuando ella sacó su espada y la levantó apuntándolos.

-Annabeth cálmate-. Apolo la miraba muy serio, jamás lo había visto así, él siempre se veía relajado y... en onda?

Al ver que ella no bajaba su espada me acerqué por detrás y sostuve la mano que la sostenía con la mía.

-Dejémoslo hablar - ella se tensó pero reforzó su agarre a su arma- Por favor... amor-. Susurré en su oído.

No bajó su mano pero permitió que yo tomara la espada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos su mirada se suavizó un poco a pesar de seguir pareciendo mortal.

-Adelante, explícanos- le dije al dios del sol sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Gracias Percy. Bien... lo que dijo Rachel fue... una profecía- Apolo es uno de los pocos dioses que me agradan, relajado, tranquilo, cool y con poderes increíbles pero en ese momento solo quería golpearlo.


	4. 4 No de nuevo

-UNA PROFECÍA?!-. Escupió Annabeth en la cara del dios del sol- Eso es mas que obvio! Dinos algo que valga la pena escuchar!

-Annabeth...

-Nada de Annabeth, Percy, que no nos haga perder el tiempo. A diferencia de el nosotros si envejecemos-. La cara que en ese momento tenia Dionisio no me estaba gustando para nada y la de algunos hijos de Apolo me preocupaba un poco. A nadie le gusta que le hablen a su padre de ese modo.

Como si leyera mi mente, Clarisse se colocó a lado de mi novia con su lanza preparada para defenderla si alguien intentaba algo contra ella.

-Tranquila Annabeth, les explicaré- dijo el dios sin saber a que arma quitarle los ojos de encima, la lanza de Clarisse o los ojos de Annabeth.

-La profecía es su siguiente prueba, una misión desatada por un secreto...-

-Que secreto?

-De que habla?

-Otra cosa de dioses?-. Mila, Tania, Haya y algunos hermanos mas de Annabeth comenzaron a bombardear a Apolo con las preguntas preguntas que todos pensábamos.

-No, aunque esta vez suene increíble esta vez no es un secreto de dioses-.

-Entonces?

-Es un secreto suyo, de los semidioses. Bueno, de algunos mas que de otros-. No me gusto la forma en la que miró a Annabeth, fue solo un segundo pero no me gusto.

-Creo que es suficiente Apolo, ya sabes como son estas cosas-. Dijo Quiron cuando un relámpago iluminó el cielo.

-Si, puedo decirles que esto se solucionará mas rápido si los que lo saben asumen su responsabilidad y hacen lo que deben-. Esta vez se escuchó el sonido de un rayo muy cerca- De acuerdo! Ya me voy!- dijo mirando al cielo-. A veces desearía que las cosas para ustedes fueran mas fáciles chicos pero eso le quitaría la diversión a todo. En fin, me llevaré a Rachel unos días para que se recupere, esta algo débil y no quiero que golpeen a mi Oráculo-.

El cuerpo del dios del sol comenzó a brillar pero antes de que pudiéramos cerrar los ojos se detuvo.

-Por cierto, Percy, Annabeth, Afrodita dice que lo que hicieron cambió su plan original pero que aun así pasará como ella quería, en una noche tormentosa... sea lo que sea que eso signifique-. Se esfumó en un destello dorado que casi nos deja a todos ciegos pero no nos quitó el rubor que mi novia y yo teníamos en las mejillas mientras todos nos miraban.

-Percy de que habl...

-A DORMIR! AHORA! LOS LIDERES DE CABAÑA SE REUNIRÁN MAÑANA! - el señor D se acercó a Grover y con un tono que jamas le había escuchado dijo- Gregor, siento lo del árbol, haremos un homenaje mañana.

Annabeth lllevo a sus hermanos a su cabaña conmigo tomando su mano y le pidió sus hermanas Fer y Helena que se encargaran de cerrar todas las ventanas de la cabaña y cuidar a los mas pequeños mientras Malcom revisaba el exterior y montaba guardia.

-No crees que es algo exagerado montar guardia? aun no ha pasado nada-. dije mientras caminábamos a nuestra cabaña.

-Quiero asegurarme de que están a salvo Percy, yo ya no estoy ahí siempre-. bajé un poco la cabeza ante su comentario pensando que tal vez a ella le gustaría estar mas con sus hermanos en vez de conmigo.

Seguí caminando esperando que ella no lo notara pero se colocó frente a mi.

-Perseus Jackson, mírame a los ojos-. Dioses, nada bueno viene cuando ella o mi mamá usan mi nombre completo.

-Perseus, mírame-. busque sus ojos esperando una mirada seria que me dijera que quería irse con sus hermanos pero encontré una sonrisa y una mirada dulce en su rostro.

-No seas un sesos de alga en esto, yo jamas elegiría alejarme de ti, que vivamos juntos en NUESTRA cabaña y estar juntos todo el tiempo es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Jamas dudes de eso, entendido?

-Entendido.-. dije al tiempo que me besaba.

-Te amo sesos de alga

-Y yo a ti chica lista, vamos a dormir antes del drama que nos espera mañana-.

Los sueños de semidios son de las peores cosas que te pueden pasar y si a eso le sumas el ser un semidios que estuvo en el Tártaro...

Imagenes saltaban en mi cabeza como si estuviera viendo un video de horror, un destello dorado, Calipso y Leo defendiendo a Malcom y a Chris inconscientes, unos ojos color verde, Annabeth gritando y envuelta en un humo gris y un enorme barco que destrozaba el muelle.

Abri los ojos de golpe, tenia la respiracion y el corazon agitado pero sabia que no habia gritado en sueños, desde el Tártaro no lo hago. Me moví buscando a Annabeth para abrazarla pero la cama estaba vacía.

Comenzaba a amanecer y yo comencé a entrar en panico cuando vi la luz del baño apagada.

-No de nuevo.-


	5. 5 Así que ellos son los cuatro

-No de nuevo-.

Annabeth no estaba

que hago? que hago?

piensa Percy piensa

sonar la alarma!

Me acerqué a la puerta donde estaba la palanca de alarma que Leo y Annabeth habían instalado pero me tropecé con uno de mis zapatos. Me sujeté de la cama justo a tiempo antes de caer de bruces al suelo.

-Estas loca!-.

-Shhh! Percy esta dormido

Annabeth?

Me congelé al escuchar su voz fuera de la cabaña. Y contuve el aliento para escuchar con quien hablaba.

-Ya, esta bien ya me voy pero...estas segura de esto Annie?-.

Annie? la única persona que la llamaba así era...

-Clarisse, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez. Nadie dirá nada-

-Pero...

-Casi los mata-. Desde mi incomoda posición podía imaginar la mueca en el rostro de la hija de Ares y la mirada de la de Atenea, ni la lanza de Clarisse le gana a esa mirada.

Matar a quien? de que habla? Porque el piso es tan incomodo? Concéntrate Percy!

-De acuerdo Annie, pero sabes que tendrás de que decirle al cabeza de pez tarde o temprano-.

-Lo se, pero aun tengo cosas que averiguar antes de tener que hacerlo-.

-Querrás decir tenemos, no olvides que estamos juntos los cuatro-.

Cuatro?

-Tienes razón, tenemos cosas que averiguar-.

-Hablaremos mas tarde Annie, regresa antes de que el niño pez note que no estas y haga sonar la alarma como si fuera el fin del mundo...

-Vamos, solo fue una vez

-La ultima vez hizo que seis campistas nuevos saltaran al lago y que Leo casi haga explotar el campamento de nuevo-.

Sus risas me dieron la oportunidad de regresar a la cama sin hacer ruido y justo a tiempo para que Annabeth entrara y me encontrara "dormido".

No sabia como manejar lo que acababa de escuchar, ella tenia secretos y por alguna razón estaba ocultandomelos.

Clarisse lo sabia? porque ella se lo dijo? no confiaba en mi?

La sentí acurrucarse a mi lado y comenzar a acariciar mi rostro.

-Te mantendré a salvo Percy-. dijo antes de que me quedara dormido.

...

Cuando desperté Annabeth seguía dormida, les he dicho que me encanta mirarla al dormir?

Se ven tan relajada, tan bien con una playera mía para dormir, tan hermosa con su cabello rubio revuelto sobre la almohada, tan... poco amenazante y peligrosa...

No supe cuanto tiempo pasé observándola hasta que comenzó a moverse y la cabaña Hermes pasó en su camino al comedor despertando a todos, las segundas al mando de los Stoll, Eli y Lorey encabezaban la marcha mientras seguramente Travis y Connor seguían durmiendo.

-Buen día sesos de alga-. dijo mi novia todavía medio dormida.

-Buen día-. se quedó sorprendida cuando levanté la cabeza evitando que me besara.

-Percy, te pasa algo?

-Que es lo que...- dos pares de puños golpearon nuestra puerta interrumpiéndome.

-Vamos tórtolos! despierten!

-Eso les pasa por practicar luchas en la noche! jajajajajaja

-Creo que los Stoll ya despertaron-.

-Si, vamos a desayunar-.

...

Luego de ducharnos y cambiarnos Annabeth salió corriendo para ir por sus hermanos, puede que ella ya no viva en la cabaña Atenea pero sigue siendo la líder lechuza.

Verán, hay una tradición en la cabaña 6, despertarse temprano y alistarse. Pero siempre hay quienes se quedan hasta tarde estudiando o trabajando en planos, diseño y esas cosas que no entiendo y al día siguiente se quedan dormidos, esos son los "trampolines". Creo que imaginan la forma en la que sus hermanos los despiertan. El líder de cabaña (Annabeth) es el que salta primero, lo que significa que le gusta mucho "ir" por sus hermanos en las mañanas.

Créanme, no es conveniente para un campista de Atenea quedarse dormido, Annabeth una vez quiso mostrarme su tradición y resultó en que salí volando de la cama y mi cara conoció el duro e incomodo piso de mi cabaña, mientras ella me gritaba "trampolín!".

Por un momento me olvidé de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior hasta que vi a Enebro, Katie e Isa de Demeter caminar hacia el Árbol de Thalia con guirnaldas de flores en las manos. Y sentí a Grover lanzarse hacia mi llorando.

-Amigo, lo siento mucho

-Ha-haremos u-una ceremonia después del desayuno, ve-vendrás cierto?- jamas había visto a mi amigo tan mal y por el brillo en sus ojos y el aura dorada que emanaba podía asegurar que el espíritu de Pan estaba con el.

-Por supuesto Grover, puedo ayudarte en algo ahora?

-No, estamos bien, pero estoy preocupado. Como esta Annabeth?

-Esta mejor creo, ya no lloraba y ...

-No Percy, ella esta muy mal-. dijo al tiempo que la miraba parada en la entrada del comedor- Piénsalo, que es peor Annabeth llorando o Annabeth enojada?

-Tienes razón

-Ve con ella, los veré después del desayuno-.

Corrí lo que me faltaba para llegar al comedor y vi tres cabezas demasiado pegadas a la cabeza rubia de Annabeth.

Clarisse, Chris y Malcom

Así que ellos son los 4...

Caminé decidido a preguntar que demonios estaban ocultando pero un mensaje Iris se interpuso entre ellos y yo.

-Annabeth-. dijo una voz firme que reconocería en cualquier lado.

Mi novia levantó la cabeza sin ningún rastro de sorpresa en su bello rostro, su mirada decía que había estado esperando esto.

-Hola Reyna-.


	6. 6 No llores por favor

-Hola Reyna-.

La determinación y la furia que tenía mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña pandilla de secretos de Annabeth desapareció debido a mi instinto de protegerla ante cualquier cosa.

Me coloqué a su lado mientras ella y Reyna intercambiaban saludos, como el buen novio que soy...

Hasta que Clarisse me sacó del medio de un empujón, salí volando directo a los brazos de Malcom, después a los de Chris y por último a los brazos de los Stoll, quienes para mi sorpresa no me dejaron caer.

-Te tenemos estrellita-. A veces era realmente escalofriante cuando hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-Annabeth, recibimos una profecía esta mañana. ¿Ustedes también?-.

-Si, la recibimos anoche Reyna-. Ellas podían ser "amistosas", pero claramente la competencia entre las lideres de ambos campamentos claramente seguía en pie y a juzgar por la mueca en la cara de la pretor romana, Annabeth iba ganando.

-¿Ah si?-.

-Si, Rachel la recitó anoche antes que algo malo pasara. Estábamos...

-¿Que pasó? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Y Percy?-. Realmente era reconfortante escuchar la voz de Frank, y que alguien se interesara en mi para variar.

-¿Esta muerto? Espero haya sido grave-. Pero la voz de Octavian era insoportable en TODA ocasión.

-Dile al niño peluches que cierre la boca o se la coseré con mi lanza-.

-Cállate Octavian y se respetuoso con nuestros amigos-. Le ordenó Reyna, pero se seguían escuchando sus comentarios un poco apagados.

Podrían pensar que después haber vencido a Gea juntos, salvado al mundo y establecido la paz y armonía entre campamentos, a Octavian se le habrían bajado los humos.

Especialmente después de que Leo salvara su patético y engreído trasero de esa bola de fuego, pero no. El torpe seguía igual, salvo por las veces que decía algo que enserio molestara a Frank, aquel enorme oso de peluche hijo de Marte era demasiado aterrador para el.

-Annabeth, necesitamos hacer un consejo de lideres, una mesa de discusión entre ambos campamentos para tomar medidas por la profecía-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-. Respondió mi novia antes de girar y conectar nuestras miradas, fue solo por un minstante pero sabia que ella buscaba mi apoyo.

-Puedes venir y reunirte conmigo y Frank esta noche? Te esperaremos en el templo de mi madre y discutiremos los...

-No-.

-Como? Pero..

-Sabes como funcionan las cosas aquí Reyna, nosotros decidimos juntos, no hay un líder absoluto, Haremos esto, ya que la profecía nos fue entregada a nosotros antes, podemos reunirnos aquí. Los jefes de cabaña del campamento, Frank, tu y tus lideres de cohorte-. El tono de Annabeth era firme y todos sabíamos que no cambiaría de opinión.

Reyna claramente se contuvo de decir lo que estaba pensando pero por fortuna para ella Frank respondió- Esta bien Annabeth, llegaremos antes del atardecer si les parece bien-.

Annabeth miró rápidamente a los jefes de cabaña que nos encontrábamos ahí, buscando nuestra aprobación. Clarisse puso una mano en su hombro como muestra de apoyo de los demás.

-De acuerdo. Leo...- dijo llamando al hijo de Hefesto- Podrías ir...

-Claro Annie, yo iré por ellos-.

-Esta todo en orden entonces Annabeth?-. preguntó Reyna aún con algo de disgusto.

-Si, los esperaremos-. Dijo disolviendo el mensaje Iris.

...

La ceremonia de Grover fue muy especial.

Mi mejor amigo, Enebro, las ninfas, los faunos y toda la cabaña Deméter pasaron el resto de la noche y el amanecer recogiendo las cenizas del árbol. Las colocaron en torno a los restos del tronco y las raíces, lo rodearon de guirnaldas de flores, cada cabaña ofreció sus respetos e incluso la misma Deméter hizo su aparición.

Mientras los faunos tocaban sus flautas y las ninfas cantaban, la diosa hizo ademán a Grover y Annabeth para que se acercaran a ella.

-αυξάνεται από τις στάχτες , ανανέωσε τη ζωή -. (renace de las cenizas, renueva la vida). Depositó en las manos de mi novia una semilla dorada.

-αυξάνεται από τις στάχτες , ανανέωσε τη ζωή -. (renace de las cenizas, renueva la vida). Ella y Grover caminaron guiados por la diosa hacia el tronco, donde dejaron la pequeña semilla.

Annabeth caminó hacia mi y sucumbió ante el llanto de nuevo mientras Grover tomaba su flauta y con su melodía guiaba a los demás faunos y al canto de las ninfas con el espíritu de Pan.

La diosa y sus hijos se tomaron de las manos alrededor del sitio del árbol mientras recitaban cantos en honor a la naturaleza.

Todos los demás admiramos el ritual y percibimos el brillo dorado que comenzaba a emerger de las cenizas y restos del que fue el árbol de Thalia.

-Annabeth, mira lo que esta pasando. No llores por favor-. Fue lo mas bajo que pude susurrar para no ser irrespetuoso a la ceremonia, necesitaba que ella abriera los ojos y observara la magia que estaba ocurriendo ante nosotros.

-Debes ser fuerte mi niña-. Quiron se acercó a nosotros cuando vió lo que intentaba hacer.

-Vamos amor, abre los ojos-. Ella despegó su cabeza de mi pecho sin soltar nuestro abrazo, justo a tiempo para ver los restos del árbol desaparecer y ver nacer un pequeño retoño.

-αυξάνεται από τις στάχτες , ανανέωσε τη ζωή -.

Renace de las cenizas, renueva la vida...


	7. 7 Esas cosas

En cuanto la ceremonia terminó, Deméter desapareció con el acostumbrado destello dorado.

Todos los demás regresamos a nuestras actividades normales excepto Grover y Annabeth, ambos pidieron quedarse en el sitio del árbol solos y Enebro y yo no queríamos acceder, ellos eran los más afectados por lo que había pasado y no parecía buena idea dejarlos ahí llorando.

-Deben darles algo de tiempo, saben que es más difícil para ellos-. Dijo Quirón intentando que nadie se quedara más que ellos.

-Está bien, creo que lo necesitan pero nos mantendremos cerca-. A Enebro no le hacía gracia dejar a Grover ahí, sabía que ella y yo pensábamos en lo mismo, la imagen de mi mejor amigo destrozado en el suelo y Annabeth derrumbándose en mis brazos.

-Iré a preparar la llegada de los romanos, Percy deberías ayudarme con eso, eres jefe de cabaña y...

-Ni lo intentes Quirón, no me moveré hasta que Annabeth lo haga-. Mi maestro dio un suspiro de resignación antes de galopar hacia el comedor, alcanzando a Leo que se dirigía hacia el muelle.

-Démosles algo de espacio Percy-.

-De acuerdo-. Dije dirigiéndonos hacia la sombra de un árbol cercano mientras mi novia y Grover se sentaban cerca del pequeño brote.

-Así podrás contarme que te molesta-.

-¿Como? ¿A qué te...

-Vamos Percy, tienes esa cara desde que saliste de tu cabaña esta mañana. ¿Estas preocupado por algo?-.

-Yo...- no sabía si debía abrir la boca, lo único que sabía era que Annabeth me ocultaba algo importante y no entendía porque.

-Dilo Percy, estas preocupado por lo que sea que Annabeth, Clarisse, Malcom y Chris esconden-.

-¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Porque Grover también está metido en eso-.

-¿Qué?! Pero creí que...

-Solo Annabeth lo sabe, los otros tres no saben que Grover es el quinto miembro de su club secreto. Lo sé porque lo seguí una noche que salió de la habitación, llegó hasta la puerta de la cabaña Atenea cuando fue el turno de Annabeth de hacer guardia-. La novia de mi mejor amigo hablaba en voz baja mientras miraba a Grover y Annabeth contar la historia de su llegada al campamento.

Los miré también, ambos lloraban pero contaban a historia y los detalles que recordaban con mucho orgullo.

-¿Qué pasó después?-. Dije sin dejar de verlos.

-Ella dijo que no quería involucrarlo pero necesitaba su ayuda, sobretodo del espíritu de Pan, dijo algo sobre que...que él lo entendería por saber cómo crecen "esas" cosas...algo parecido-.

-¿Como...crecen "esas" cosas?

-No lo sé Percy, no escuché toda la conversación. Solo algunos pedazos, Grover le respondió que el entendía y que no se acercaría por el tiempo que había pasado Pan ahí pero le ayudaría a resolver todo-.

Cada palabra que Enebro decía solo lograba confundirme más pero también hacia que necesitara más respuestas.

-No podrías poner a tus flores y plantas a seguirlos y que te digan lo que está pasando?-.

-Percy...-no sabía si estaba enfadada o solo impresionada de mi torpeza- si de verdad pudiera hacer eso crees que lo habría seguido esa noche yo misma?!

-Ammmmm... no? Yo...- No sé porque pero enserio creí que me volvería verde cuando levantó su mano hacia mí.

-Espera... donde esta Annabeth?-.

Giré buscando su cabello rubio pero junto al árbol solo estaba Grover tocando su flauta.

-Demonios-.

...


	8. 8 No es justo

-NO ES JUSTO!-.

-Hermano cálmate un poco...

-¡NO! Mi hijo y Annabeth...

-Es mejor si no ves esto Rach-. Dijo el dios del sol al tiempo que cerraba las puertas que conducían a la sala de tronos.

Rachel no podía más que sentirse culpable. Ella había recitado la profecía que atormentaba sus amigos y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Olimpo entre el eco de los gritos de los dioses no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Rachel escúchame, no puedes culparte y sé que es lo que estás haciendo desde que despertaste-.

-¿Pero como no hacerlo? Yo dije...

-Tienes que entender algo-dijo el dios deteniéndose para mirarla a los ojos- Eres la oráculo pero no por eso eres la responsable de las profecías que se te dan. Solo eres la voz del futuro y del destino. Tienes que entender y aceptar que la responsabilidad y el peso que llevas encima son al mismo tiempo un honor y una maldición-.

Apolo podía ser el dios más relajado y buena onda pero en asuntos serios él se convertía en el guerrero que había peleado en las guerras titánicas.

-Lo intentaré pero no es justo que Percy y Annabeth siempre sean los más afectados y...

-Suenas igual a Poseidón. Lo que me recuerda que debo volver antes de que Zeus comience a lanzar rayos-. Dijo abriendo las puertas del santuario del oráculo.

-¡Cielos! Annabeth hizo un trabajo excelente con este lugar-. Dijo la pelirroja admirando las grandes columnas, las cortinas rojas y la calidad que la chimenea le daba a su pequeño lugar de descanso en el Olimpo.

-En realidad con todo, deberías ver el salón de espejos que le hizo a Afrodita, realmente ves cada rincón de tu cuerpo, es escalofriante para algunos pero mira este rostro-. Dijo señalando sus pómulos perfectos.

Rachel estaba un poco más tranquila pero esperaba que sus ojos con restos de lagrimas fueran lo suficiente para que el dios no se pudiera a recitar uno de sus poemas.

-Vendré por ti más tarde para llevarte al campamento, descansa un poco-.

-Esta bien-.


	9. 9 Llegamos

Ir por los romanos.

Normalmente no seria una tarea difícil para el Magnifico Leo y su Navío.

Despegar del Campamento

Volar a tierras romanas a velocidad semidios

Anclar sobre los terrenos romanos

Hacer bajar la escalera de cuerda

Que los romanos subieran

Volver al campamento haciéndole bromas a Frank, Nico y Jason

Y aterrizar SIN destrozar el muelle y SIN que Annabeth lo golpeara

pero...

Se volvería algo difícil de realizar si el Magnifico Leo llevara en su Navío a la chica mas hermosa (solo a los ojos de Leo, no le digan a Percy porque lo mata, para el solo existe Annabeth) del mundo.

Y mas difícil aun si ella solo quería besarlo en la cabina mientras el "debía" mantenerse serio, tal y como Anabeth quería que estuviera.

Pero Calipso...

Calipso era de otra opinión.

-Linda...- decía entre besos el hijo de Hefesto.

-Cállate Leo-.

-Pero... debemos estar...casi...llegamos y...- el chico podía tener sus momentos de seriedad y la verdad era que después de la guerra y lo ocurrido el verano anterior se había vuelto mas maduro, pero ante la chica de sus sueños era débil...

Demasiado débil.

Dioses parezco una gelatina tambaleante como Percy...

-Leo! Llegamos!

-Te lo dije-. Leo se puso en marcha a dar ordenes a sus hermanos para anclar sobre los terrenos de Terminus, ya mas de una vez había estado ahí pero no le gustaba para nada la idea de hacer enojar a esa estatua sin brazos que lo amenazaba siempre que lo veía.

...

-¡Reina de belleza! ¡Hermana mía! ¡Cuanto te he extrañado!- dijo el chico en llamas abrazando a Piper y por la cabeza al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello como si frotara una bola de cristal.

-¡No seas ridículo!-. dijo la chica intentando soltarse de el.

-¿Acaso no me extrañaste? Jamas volveré a dejar que este rubio raro te aleje de mi!-. Por mas que la hija de Afrodita lo empujara el chico no la soltaba.

-¡Leo...nos vimos hace tres días! ¡Ya suéltame!-.

-¡Oye! ¿A quien llamas raro?-.

-A ti amigo Jason, no te enojes si sabes que así raro te amo y todo-. Por fin soltó a Piper pero solo para que ella saltara sobre su espalda y se sujetara de su cabello.

-¿Son tan profesionales no crees?-. Una voz le susurró al tiempo que sintió una mano en el hombro.

-Hazel, ¿Como estas?-. dijo al tiempo que quitaba la vista de su novio y se encontraba a una Hazel sonriente tomada de la mano de Frank.

-Seria mejor si no estuvieramos en otra profecia, pero por lo demas estoy muy bien-.

-Pfff lo se, pero saquemos lo mejor de esto-.

-Así me gusta, ¿Chica-isla, como estas? cambio-.

-Yo también te extrañe, chico-osito. Cambio-. dijo Calipso abrazando a Frank.

Después de que Jason lograra separar a Piper y Leo, Reyna ocupó su lugar al mando de los lideres de cohorte.

Frank y Nico se quedaban en el lado romano con los segundos al mando de cada cohorte y se comunicarían con Reyna por mensaje Iris, ademas si algo ocurría Nico y Hazel podían transportarse por viaje sombra.

-¿Están listos?-. Preguntó Leo dirigiéndose a la hija de Bellona.

-Listos-.


	10. 10 Largate

-Demonios...

¿Porque siempre me pasa esto? ¿Porque ella siempre desaparece?

Corría por el campamento buscando algún rastro de la escurridiza hija de Atenea, necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba respuestas de lo que sea que estuviera ocultando y debía ser pronto.

El comedor, el muelle, la arena, nuestro escondite en el bosque...no estaba.

Parecía que se había esfumado de nuevo, la sensación que tuve cuando ella corrió hacia mi y en un destello desapareció regresó a mi y sentí como si una mano estrujara mi corazón desde adentro.

-No puede ser...no otra vez-.

-¿Percy? ¿Estas bien?-. Alguien me hablaba pero el pánico que tenia no me dejaba escuchar bien.

-Percy reacciona!-. Pude concentrarme lo suficiente para notar que era Will Solace sacudiendo mis hombros y para saber que estaba en la enfermería rodeado de sus hermanos.

-Yo..Annabeth...Annabeth

-¿Que pasa con ella? ¿Esta herida?-.

-¿Herida? No! ¿Que le paso? ¿Que sabes sobre ella?-. No podia pensar bien, si ella estaba herida...

-¡Reacciona!-. Will me bajó a tierra con una bofetada en la cara.

-¿Que fue eso?-. Preguntó una de sus hermanas mas pequeñas.

-Tratamiento de emergencia, ahora denle un poco de espacio-. Sus hermanos obedecieron, salvo los mayores que me miraban esperando que solo estuviera loco y que nada peligroso hubiera pasado.

-Percy, estas mas tranquilo?-.

-Creo que si

-Ahora, dime que sucede con Annabeth

-No la...encuentro-. Y ahí el pánico regresó.

-No esta! Donde esta?! Quien se la llevó? Ya busqué por todos lados! Iré al Olimpo!-.

-¡Yo le doy tratamiento de emergencia!-. La pequeña levantó la mano mientras se subía a una silla.

-PERCY! ESCÚCHAME!-. Will me sujetó de la playera levantándome un poco del suelo, desde cuando los hijos de Apolo son tan fuertes?

-¿Que?!

-Cierra la boca por un segundo y escúchame antes de que armes la siguiente gran guerra. Annabeth, la chica rubia, hija de Atenea que sale contigo- dijo hablando despacio asegurándose de que entendiera cada palabra- Esta en TU cabaña-.

-En mi...cabaña?

-No la has buscado ahí?-.

-No..

-Lárgate -. Me soltó suspirando y prácticamente me sacó a empujones de la enfermería.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia nuestra cabaña abriéndome paso entre los campistas y sátiros que se cruzaban en mi camino.

A lo lejos vi a Clarisse, Malcom y Chris saliendo de la cabaña, la hija de Ares se veía algo molesta (para variar) y en cuanto me vio les dijo algo a los otros dos y miró hacia la puerta.

No les di mucha importancia, ya me encargaría de ellos mas tarde. Subí los escalones de la entrada, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, sentada en el suelo junto a nuestra cama, tenia la vista en el techo y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que yo había entrado.

-Annabeth-.

-Lamento haberme ido así Percy, tenia que hacer algo importante-. dijo mientras me sentaba junto a ella, no despegaba la viste del collage de fotos sobre nuestras cabezas y aun se veían lagrimas secas en sus hermosas mejillas.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparte-. Bajó sus ojos hacia los míos y podría jurar que no estaba pidiendo perdón por haberse ido, había algo mas.

-Me asusté, creí... cuando no te vi pensé...

Se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar mientras la abrazaba torpemente.

-De verdad lo siento...siento haberme ido y... y...haberte... ocultado..yo

-Shh, tranquila, cálmate un poco Annabeth, esta bien-. No me gustaba que ella llorara y podía darme cuenta de que ella estaba luchando con algo interior, ademas después de lo que dijo la noche anterior cuando entró a la cama... sabia que ella estaba intentando mantenerme a salvo.

-No Percy..no esta..bien. Debí decírtelo... antes yo...

-Annabeth, escúchame-. Dije levantándola y acomodándola en mi regazo, levanté su rostro hasta que nuestras miradas estuvieron a la misma altura.- No importa lo que sea, puedes decirme todo cuando quieras hacerlo, ¿De acuerdo?-.

-Pero...

-Tu nunca harías nada para lastimarme chica lista, confió en ti-. Le di un beso breve antes de mirarla de nuevo, lo único que deseaba era ayudarla y ser parte de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, sin importar lo peligroso que fuera, siempre estaria ahi para mi Annabeth.

-Solo quiero que estés a salvo Percy, lo que ocurre es que... la profecía tiene que ver conmigo-. No me gustaba nada el rumbo de esto.- Yo tengo el...

-Annabeth los romanos están llegando!-. Gritaron los Stoll abriendo la puerta.


	11. 11 Empecemos

Reyna, Jason y su compañía ya habían bajado del Argo II cuando llegamos al muelle y tanto griegos como romanos estaban en posición de defensa.

La tensión en el aire se aligeró un poco cuando nos vieron llegar, los campistas griegos (liderados por Clarisse) se retiraron un poco para dejar mas espacio entre nosotros y los romanos, quienes a excepción de Jason seguían sujetando sus armas firmemente, como si esperaran un ataque de nuestra parte!

Quedaba claro que en momentos como este, las alianzas estaban sobre valoradas. Y, a juzgar por la expresión en la cara de Reyna, era mas que obvio.

A la pretor romana no le hacia nada de gracia hacer las cosas al estilo de Annabeth y aunque muchos queríamos ver un combate entre ellas... este no era el momento.

Concéntrate

Me preocupaba el estado emocional de Annabeth, hace un segundo se derrumbó en mis brazos llorando y no podíamos dejar que los romanos pensaran que nuestra líder era débil (aunque nadie jamas en su sano juicio pensaría eso).

Pero como casi siempre... estaba equivocado. Cuando la miré ningún rastro de lagrimas ni fragilidad quedaba en su rostro, ahí estaba, esa mirada que desafiaba a cualquiera y asustaba a todos.

Necesito saber que iba a decirme

-Reyna, Jason, lideres de cohorte. Bienvenidos-.

-Ojala no fuera por esto Annabeth-. Reyna estrechó su mano con fuerza y todos pudimos notar que ambas querían dejar su postura firme cuando vimos como sus nudillos se ponían blancos.

-Por supuesto. Vayamos al comedor-. dijo tomando mi mano y comenzando a caminar.

-Creo que no es el mejor momento para un banquete Annabeth, venimos a una reunión de emergencia -. Yo no debí haber sido el único que notó el leve tono de burla en su voz porque varios campistas cruzaron miradas y apretaron el mango de sus armas.

-No, la haremos en el comedor Reyna-. dije intentando parecer casual, no había hablado desde que salimos de nuestra cabaña (todo un récord, ya lo se), estaba demasiado centrado en lo que sea que Annabeth ocultaba y ademas, ella manejaba mucho mejor que yo el papel de líder.

-¿No se reúnen en la Casa Grande?-. No era la primera vez que Reyna visitaba el campamento ni era la primera vez que preguntaba sobre la Casa Grande. Por mas aliados que fueran los campamentos ninguno iba a dejar que el otro conociera sus lugares mas sagrados ni sus secretos.

-Si, pero iremos al comedor-. Intercambió una mirada con Clarisse y flanqueados por los campistas de Ares nos acomodamos en las gradas de la zona de la hoguera.

Annabeth y yo nos colocamos frente a todos, los lideres de cabaña llevaban a sus segundos al mando y nadie parecía querer sentarse junto a los romanos, todos seguían esperando un error de los otros para sacar sus armas.

Reyna se veía muy incomoda con eso, en especial porque Clarisse tenia la vista fija en ella.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejar las armas en la entrada, ya sabes como en los terrenos de Terminus y..

-Esto no es Nueva Roma Reyna, hacemos las cosas diferente. Si alguien desenfunda una espada sin una razón real será castigado no importa de que lado sea-. Annabeth estaba metida en su papel de líder por completo, no iba a dejar que nadie quisiera imponer reglas sobre nosotros.

-De acuerdo, pero sera mejor todos respeten eso-.

-No te preocupes-.

-Aunque no dijo nada sobre lanzas-. Murmuró Clarisse mirando a la hija de Bellona directo a los ojos.

-Empecemos-. dijo Jason intentando cambiar de tema.

-Rachel?-. La oráculo se levantó y recitó las palabras que habían salido de su boca para atormentarnos de nuevo.

Una prueba vendrá para los nuevos aliados

Los hijos del mar y los desplazados buscarán venganza de los astros

El azul y el dorado tendrán que liderar el ejército mientras la hija de la guerra recapacita su decisión

Y el guerrero dorado se alzará si el lugar viviente se oculta

-Gracias. Bien, nosotros pensamos que...

-Espera, ¿Porque vas a hablar primero tu?-. Todos nos sorprendimos cuando la líder romana apuntó su dedo hacia Annabeth.

Había algo extraño en el tono de Reyna, normalmente era muy respetuosa cuando se trataba de discutir algo con Annabeth, pero parecía querer molestarla cada vez que hablaba.

-Porque nosotros recibimos la profecía primero. ¿Te parece poco?-. Los ojos de mi novia parecían capaces de lanzar rayos y aunque hizo retroceder a Reyna algunos pasos ambas permanecieron ahí, decidiendo si atacar o no.


	12. 12 No podemos comunicarnos

Nunca me había gustado el papel de líder pero se percibir cuando un líder se siente amenazado y ella estaba a punto de comenzar una guerra si desafiaba a Annabeth de nuevo.

-¡Héroes!- por suerte para todos Quiron llegó justo a tiempo antes de que alguien cometiera un error del que todos nos arrepentiríamos.-Debo recordarles que esta es una reunión de estrategia y no una declaración de guerra?-.

-Pero ellos..- comenzó a decir uno de los hermanos de Clarisse.

-Pero nada. Todos bajen sus armas, hay un asunto mucho mas importante que atender que ver quien habla primero o quien saca mas rápido su espada-. Nadie quería bajar su arma y parecía que esperábamos a que Annabeth y Reyna fueran las que dieran el ejemplo.

-Annabeth-. dije colocando mi mano en su hombro al vez que su mano seguía sobre el mango de su espada. Lo ultimo que quería era una guerra con los romanos de nuevo ademas de la profecía que ya teníamos sobre nosotros y la cosa que Annabeth ocultaba. Necesitaba calmarla, sabia que si ella no retrocedía el campamento entero la seguiría contra los romanos.

-De acuerdo- bajó su mano y tomó la mía sin quitar la mirada de Reyna- Hablemos esto como debemos-. dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra, lo que hizo que Reyna se tranquilizara también y se acercara de nuevo a Annabeth.

-Continuemos-.

...

Después de algunas horas los dos campamentos logramos deducir algunas cosas de la profecía.

Una prueba vendrá para los nuevos aliados: esos eramos griegos y romanos sin duda

Los hijos del mar y los desplazados buscarán venganza de los astros: los astros eran claramente los dioses, pero los hijos del mar y los desplazados no sabíamos quienes podían ser, tal vez cíclopes y telekines

El azul y el dorado tendrán que liderar el ejército mientras la hija de la guerra recapacita su decisión. todos creían que el dorado era Jason y para mi mala suerte el azul debía ser yo, mientras que la hija de la guerra podía ser tanto Clarisse como Reyna

Pero la ultima parte...era confusa para todos, teníamos nuestras sospechas del "guerrero dorado", algunos decían que era Jason pero estaba casi seguro de que era mi hermano. No quería ni decir su nombre, la ultima vez que nos vimos casi nos mata a todos y se lleva a Annabeth con él.

Y el guerrero dorado se alzará si el lugar viviente se oculta

-Aun falta la ultima parte. ¿Que es el lugar viviente?-. preguntó Piper observando que nadie había comentado sobre eso.

Muchos negaron con la cabeza, nadie parecía tener idea de lo que se trataba, ni romanos ni griegos.

Que fue eso?

Por un momento fugaz Clarisse, Chris, Annabeth y Malcom intercambiaron una mirada que nadie pareció notar excepto yo. Por un momento creí que lo había imaginado pero en cuanto Malcom y Chris retrocedieron un poco me di cuenta de que ellos sabían algo. Los cuatro sabían de lo que hablaba la profecía.

Porque lo ocultan?

Apreté la mano de Annabeth para llamar su atención pero solo me dirigió una mirada rápida y me soltó.

-Creo que no queda nada mas de que hablar por ahora Reyna, deberíamos terminar la reunión-. La líder romana consultó a Jason antes de responder.

-Esta bien, pero si alguien descubre algo mas debe informarlo de inmediato-. Reyna había vuelto a su posición desafiante y los lideres que la acompañaban se levantaron y estaban detrás suyo apoyándola.

-Por supuesto, de cualquier lado-. Clarisse miró a cada líder de cohorte a los ojos antes de colocarse junto a mi novia, los lideres de cabaña hicimos lo mismo, todos demostrando nuestro apoyo a la hija de Atenea.

Todos permanecimos en nuestras posiciones mientras las dos líderes estrechaban sus manos y daban por terminada la reunión.

-Ahora, si quieren quedarse es casi hora de comer-. dijo Annabeth mientras algunos campistas comenzaban a llegar al comedor.

-Seria agradable, solo enviaremos un mensaje a los que se quedaron para informarles lo que ha pasado-.

-Cuando terminen pueden pasar al comedor-.

-Gracias-. Los romanos se alejaron y apenas me di vuelta Annabeth ya no estaba a mi lado, se encontraba apartada de los demás junto a Malcom, Chris y Clarisse, hablaban muy rápido y parecían discutir sobre algo.

Estoy harto

-Annab...

Antes de que terminara de decir su nombre ya había separado la cabeza de sus tres cómplices y me miraba.

-Lo se Percy-. Les susurró algo mas y caminó hacia mi, tomó mi mejilla y me besó antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Vamos, te lo explicaré todo-. Comenzó a tirar de mi hacia el bosque mientras Clarisse y los otros se dirigían al comedor con sus hermanos.

-¡Annabeth! ¡Percy!-.

Demonios y ahora que?

-¡¿Que?!-. le grité frustrado a Jason que corría hacia nosotros.

-Hay un problema con los mensajes Iris-. dijo ignorando mi reacción.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-No podemos comunicarnos con nadie-.


	13. 13 Debes decir cambio

_Porque demonios siempre tenía que pasar algo que arruinara lo que estaba haciendo?_

 _Por fin podía hablar con Annabeth y saber que era lo que ocultaba y pasa esto._

\- Como que no funcionan?-. Annabeth sonaba seria pero podía notar el disgusto en su voz.

\- No lo se Annabeth. Ya intentamos todo y...

-Donde esta Butch? La cabaña Iris puede hacerse cargo y ...

-Nos avisan que sucede pero tenemos que atender algo- dije intentando llevarme a Annabeth de nuevo.

-Percy eso tendrá que esperar un poco tenemos que saber que sucede-. Sabía que ella estaba tan molesta como yo pero también entendía que teníamos que ocuparnos de esto.

-De acuerdo -.

La cabaña Iris no sabia que hacer, Butch y sus hermanos habían desgastado todas sus fuerzas para intentar contactar a su madre o a quien fuera, pero nada había resultado y ahora toda la cabaña estaba en la enfermería.

Después de mil intentos nadie pudo comunicarse, ni con el campamento Júpiter ni con sus padres mortales. Ni siquiera los teléfonos que Leo había inventado para evitar a los monstruos funcionaban.

Lo mas extraño era que el Argo II no encendía, según Leo y todos sus hermanos todo en la nave funcionaba bien, no entendían porque no podían encenderlo.

...

Después de algunas horas tuvimos que llamar a otra reunión.

-Es obvio que esto tiene que ver con la profecía...-comenzó a decir Reyna .

-Nos aislaron del mundo, ya empezó-. Las palabras de Annabeth nos hicieron callar a todos, si eso era cierto habíamos perdido la pequeña ventaja que teníamos al hacer una reunión.

Justo en ese momento comenzaron caer rayos del cielo, uno tras otro en el sitio del árbol de Thalia y cuando la tierra comenzó a sacudirse nos dimos cuenta.

La profecía nos había alcanzado...

...

-Todos a sus puestos! Jefes de cabaña, protocolo "Leo en llamas"!-. Todos corrimos a nuestras posiciones, las cabañas Ares, Hermes y Apolo, al mando de Clarisse y Chris se dividieron en grupos y con algunos romanos se fueron a realizar reconocimiento al perímetro del campamento.

Will y Annabeth organizaron los grupos de defensa en todas las áreas del campamento mientras los chicos de Hefesto, Afrodita y yo preparamos las armas en las cabañas.

-Leo en llamas?-. Preguntó uno de los romanos mientras regresábamos con Annabeth.

-Puedes pensar en alguna cosa peor suelta en el campamento?-.

...

-Todo listo Annabeth-. Uno a uno los lideres se fueron reportando mientras nos preparábamos para lo peor.

Esperábamos que del cielo cayeran monstruos o que la tierra se abriera y nos invadiera un ejercito sangriento pero nada pasaba, solo los rayos y algunos temblores.

-Que están esperando?-.

-Líder lechuza y estrellita, aquí dúo dinamita, cambio-. El radio en la mano de Annabeth comenzó a sonar.

-Aquí líder lechuza y..

-Sigue sin ser gracioso su código Connor-. Dije quitandole el radio a mi novia.

-Sigue siendo genial estrellita, cambio-.

-Connor que sucede?-. Ella de nuevo me lo quitó no sin antes golpearme.

-Debes decir cambio, cambio-.

-Responde ya!... cambio-.

-Tenemos un problema, cambio-.

-¿Otro mas?-.

-Miren hacia el lago...


	14. 14 A esperar

El estado de alerta "profético" no era el favorito de ningún semidiós, especialmente para los semidioses romanos. Al recibir la profecia Reyna, Jason y Frank habían ordenado en seguida que todo semidiós en el campamento y en edad de pelear se incorporara a su legión y se preparara para entrar en combate, mientras Reyna, Jason y un grupo de lideres se reunían con los lideres griegos.

Aunque los romanos consideraban que los griegos eran bastante indisciplinados también los envidiaban un poco por la libertad que poseían. Nadie en toda Nueva Roma lo admitiría jamas, nunca, pero lo hacían.

Cada semidiós en el campamento Júpiter se encontraba armado, formado y ejecutando movimientos de pelea al tiempo que esperaban que la alarma sonara para ser llamados a la batalla, los grupos de batalla estaban en su sitio y algunos semidioses mayores se habían unido a la filas.

-Todos están listos Frank-.

-Porque no han llamado?-. Frank estaba claramente nervioso, trataba de mantener la calma dado que era pretor y debía actuar como tal, pero no sabia lo que ocurría y se estaba imaginando lo peor. Reyna siempre cumplía con los horarios de informe a menos que se encontrara en una situación peligrosa.

-Algo no esta bien, tenemos que hacer algo-. Dijo Hazel mientras se unía a su novio y a su hermano. Los restantes centuriones se unieron a ellos claramente preocupados, todos pensaban lo mismo, algo le había ocurrido al grupo de Reyna y en una situación como en la que se encontraban... los griegos eran los primeros sospechosos.

-Tal vez debamos darles algo mas de tiempo pero...

-Reyna nunca tardaría tanto en darnos un informe-.

-Es cierto, algo debió haber pasado-.

-Y si ellos los retienen?-. Uno a uno los lideres de cohorte y centuriones revelaron lo que todos en general pensaban.

-Si! Tal vez los griegos los secuestraron!

-Eso es traición!

-CALLENSE!-. Hazel nunca alzaba la voz de ese modo pero no podía permitir que hablaran de esa forma de los semidioses griegos, especialmente de sus amigos.

-¡Nadie sabe lo que esta asando y no ganaremos nada acusando a los demás!-. Era tan extraño que ella gritara que todos guardaron absoluto silencio.

-Los llamaré-. Frank sacó un prisma de su bolsillo y con la punta de una de sus flechas procedió a establecer un mensaje Iris, pero la conexión parecía no poder establecerse, ni siquiera lo suficiente para ofrecer su dracma.

-Que demonios esta sucediendo?-. Intentaron de nuevo hacerlo mas de una docena de veces con distintos prismas y objetos pero nada funcionaba. Ni los radio ni nada.

-Viaje sombra-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo Nico y Hazel.

-Pero eso tardaría horas! Y si algo sucede?-.

-No tenemos opción Frank, es la única manera de saber que esta pasando allá, nadie responde y si descubrimos que pasa los llamaremos y decidiremos que hacer-. Frank sabía que su novia tenía razón pero no quería que se fuera sin el, el debía mantenerla a salvo y no quería que le ocurriera lo que sea que estuviera pasando en campamento Mestizo.

-De acuerdo- dijo suspirando y mirándola a los ojos- pero si ven algo raro llamen de inmediato-. Los dios hermanos asintieron y se tomaron de las manos antes de desaparecer en un halo de sombra negra.

-Y ahora que?-.

-A esperar-.


	15. 15 Que sucede?

Todos corrimos hacia el lago con nuestras armas preparadas, la patrulla de Clarisse era la única que faltaba, todos y cada uno de los habitantes del campamento, semidioses, sátiros y ninfas esperábamos el ataque.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla pudimos ver algo que definitivamente no era nada bueno, el agua se había oscurecido, casi era negra. Mientras corríamos intenté detener el agua pero no respondía.

 _Que sucede?_

El agua del lago se sacudía violentamente, comenzaron a formarse olas gigantescas que hacían que el Argo II se balanceara junto al muelle y no tenía idea de porque no podía hacer que el agua se calmara.

 _Esto no es bueno_

-¡Todos retrocedan!-. Grité cuando una de las olas alcanzó la orilla. Sabia lo que tenía que hacer pero necesitaba que todos se alejaran. Miré a Annabeth buscando apoyo pero sus ojos ya estaban buscando los míos.

Se acercó a mi y me dio un beso rápido.

-Para la suerte-.

Asentí y corrí directo al agua mientras escuchaba a Annabeth dar órdenes detrás de mi.

-¡Protocolo huracán Percy!-.

-¡Todos a sus puestos!-. Podía escuchar a los lideres de cabaña repitiendo las ordenes de Annabeth y a los demás poniéndose en marcha.

-¡Huracán Percy!-.

En cuanto mis pies entraron al agua me di cuenta de que no podría hacerlo, no escuchaba a las criaturas del lago y no sentía al agua. Usé todas mis fuerzas, enfoqué todo lo que tenía en contener el agua, en evitar que las olas siguieran creciendo y destruyeran el campamento y a nosotros. Pero nada funcionaba.

Una tras otra las olas golpeaban todo lo que encontraban a su paso, había renunciado a la idea de calmar las aguas, ahora solo intentaba contenerlas, evitar que salieran del lago y nos mataran a todos.

-¡Aléjense de aquí! ¡No funciona!-. Sabia que los campistas designados estaban en sus puestos, listos para ayudare en cuanto pudieran si algún monstruo aparecía pero estaban demasiado cerca del lago, si las olas crecían mas los alcanzarían, y Annabeth estaba con ellos.

 _Padre si me escuchas ayúdanos... ayúdame._

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando el agua comenzó a responderme, muy poco pero lo hacía. Podía sentir la presencia de mi padre ayudándome pero era muy débil, como si luchara por llegar a mi.

No era mucho el control que tenia sobre el agua pero era el suficiente para contenerla.

-¡¿Que es eso?!- escuché a uno de los campistas gritar, algo negro estaba emergiendo del lago.

-¡Armas listas!-. La misteriosa cosa seguía saliendo mientras las olas la ocultaban por momentos, parecía estar hecha de piedra, pero era demasiado oscura, no parecía natural.

 _¿Que clase de monstruo es?_

-¡Ahí! ¡Otro más!-. Giré la vista para ver salir otro objeto igual y ese descuido me hizo perder la concentración un segundo, haciendo que una ola golpeara el muelle destrozándolo por completo y volcando el Argo II.

-¡Percy cuidado!-.

-¡PERCY!

Lo último que escuché fue la voz de Annabeth antes de sentir un golpe en la cabeza y mi cuerpo caer al agua.


	16. 16 Me rindo

Cuando Annabeth vio aquella pieza de madera del muelle salir volando en dirección a Percy apenas pudo advertirle.

-¡ Percy cuidado!-. Vio horrorizada a su novio caer inconsciente al agua con la mitad de su rostro bañado en sangre.

Sus pies ya se estaban moviendo cuando su cuerpo cayó al agua y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó por el.

-¡Annabeth espera!-. Malcom intentó detenerla sujetándola del brazo pero ella le dio un empujón y se metió al agua.

Annabeth sabía nadar muy bien, de eso se había encargado Percy, pero la fuerza del agua era demasiada para ella.

A pesar de haberse lanzado inmediatamente tras él, no pudo alcanzarlo, su cuerpo había sido arrastrado por el agua y ella luchaba por verlo entre las olas.

-¡Annabeth regresa! ¡No podrás sacarlo!-. Perdió el fondo bajo sus pies cuando una ola la golpeó y la corriente la arrastró hacia el centro del lago, no se detuvo hasta chocar con una de las extrañas formaciones rocosas que seguían surgiendo.

-¡Annabeth!-. Gritó su hermano cuando la chica decidió sumergirse para intentar ver el cuerpo de su novio entre las oscuras aguas del lago.

En cuanto la hija de Atenea se sumergió se dio cuenta de que el agua que llenaba el lago del campamento había dejado de responder al padre de Percy, se sentía rodeada de magia maligna y antigua. Lo comprobó cuando intentó salir en busca de aire, sintió su cuerpo ser jalado hacia abajo, se giró buscando un enemigo del cual defenderse pero no había nadie ahí, estaba peleando con el agua en la que usualmente disfrutaba nadar.

Las olas no tenían piedad y Annabeth cada vez tragaba más agua, sentía sus pulmones luchando por respirar y combatir el liquido que los llenaba.

Usando todas sus fuerzas logró salir a la superficie lo suficiente para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de ser jalada hacia abajo de nuevo. La fuerza del agua la hizo dar vueltas y golpear su cabeza contra la pared rocosa que salía del fondo.

 _Sabes lo que tienes que hacer Annabeth_

Debido al golpe perdió casi todo el aire que le quedaba y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse bajo el agua.

 _No puedes escapar_

Seguía escuchando esa voz en su cabeza, la voz que llevaba meses intentando controlar para mantener su mente tranquila. Solo en esa ocasión agradeció poder escucharla porque le permitió recuperar la conciencia lo suficiente para ver algo naranja cerca de ella.

Ignorando el intenso dolor en su cabeza y la presión en su pecho nadó con lo que quedaba de su fuerza y conciencia hasta poder sujetar el brazo de Percy.

 _Ríndete Annabeth_

La fuerza de la corriente casi la hace perder su agarre pero logró sujetarlo por los hombros al tiempo que eran jalados hacia el fondo.

Utilizando su espalda como escudo para protegerlo golpeó el fondo y la hija de la sabiduría tomó una decisión.

 _Me rindo_

El suelo detrás de ellos crujió al abrirse y ella solo sintió alivio al caer sobre suelo duro antes de cerrar los ojos.

En cuanto el oxígeno los rodeó Percy abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser, estando bajo el agua había sido protegido por sus poderes, sus pulmones permanecieron libres de agua y lo mantuvieron con vida.

El hijo de Poseidón se acercó a su novia inmediatamente y al no sentir su respiración entró en pánico.

-¡ANNABETH!


	17. 17 No

-¡ANNABETH!-. Solo una vez había experimentado esa clase de pánico y fue cuando la vi ser jalada hacia el Tártaro, en ese momento creí que la perdería.

Mi primer instinto fue utilizar mis poderes para eliminar el agua de sus pulmones pero no funcionaba, sentí la misma sensación que tenía estando en el lago, el agua no se sentía como agua, parecía como si intentara controlar arena seca.

El pánico se apoderó por completo de mi mientras mi cabeza intentaba entender lo que estaba pasando.

Traté de controlarme y puse mis manos en su pecho y apliqué presión.

1

2

3

4

Apretando su nariz soplé oxígeno en su boca implorándole a los dioses su ayuda.

De nuevo

1

2

3

4

-Annabeth... por favor-. Dije antes de soplar de nuevo.

1

2

3

4

Ella no se movía

-Por favor...

Coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho buscando alguna señal de vida mientras sentía lagrimas caer por mis mejillas.

-Por favor...

1

2

3

4

Cuando estaba por soplar de nuevo sentí su pecho arquearse y ella comenzó a toser expulsando el agua que había tragado.

-¡Annabeth!-

-¡Per...cy!-. La ayudé a sentarse e intenté secarnos pero de nuevo el agua no me respondió.

-Tranquila Annabeth estoy bien, tranquila. Estamos bien-. Dije al tiempo que ella se derrumbaba en mi regazo y comenzaba a llorar.

No sabía porque lloraba de esa manera, al principio pensé que era debido a lo que acababa de pasar pero por la manera en que su cuerpo se sacudía y se aferraba a mi comprendí que había otra razón.

-Annabeth... hey... tranquila-.

-Lo... siento Per...cy... lo siento-. Dijo sin levantar su mirada hacia mi.

-¿De que hablas? Nos salvaste-.

-Si...pero..- Levanté su rostro sujetando su barbilla, tenía que entender a que se refería, cuando vi sus ojos llenos de miedo entendí que era algo muy malo.

Demonios

-Dilo Annabeth. Lo que sea ... lo resolveremos juntos-.

-Percy... no es sencillo es..

-Dime

-Mira donde estamos-.

Desde que abrí los ojos había ignorado por completo el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, lo único en lo que me había mantenido ocupado era en mantenerla con vida.

Pero ahora me daba cuenta de que ya no estábamos en el campamento, parecía un túnel o un pasillo muy oscuro, la única fuente de luz eran unos extraños símbolos grabados en las paredes que destellaban con un brillo extraño.

Annabeth se levantó apoyándose en mi y no dejaba de aferrarme, estaba claro que tenía miedo de estar ahí.

Porque?

-Percy... apenas le presté atención cuando susurró mi nombre, uno de los símbolos había llamado mi atención, era una especie de triangulo, se parecía a la marca de...

-Imposible-. Dije perdiendo el aliento.

-Estamos en el laberinto Percy-. Sujeté a Annabeth con fuerza mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo a Riptide. Para mi sorpresa ella detuvo mi mano cuando estaba por quitarle la tapa, tomó mi rostro con la otra mano y me besó.

Cuando se separó sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo.

-Este es el lugar viviente-.

Y el guerrero dorado se alzará si el lugar viviente se oculta

-Pero...

-Y esta unido a mi-. Dijo moviendo el brazalete que compartía con Clarisse de su muñeca.

Ahí estaba, la marca de Dédalo grabada en su piel.

No


	18. 18 Son ojos

No era posible.

Ese símbolo grabado en su piel... tenía que ser un error.

-Annabeth- dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y tratando de mantener la calma- Explícame-.

-Yo... ¿Recuerdas cuando caímos por una grieta al laberinto?-. Asentí mientras recordaba ese evento, la sensación de caer, la oscuridad y ese pequeño momento en el que ella se aferró a mi.

-Después de eso Malcom y Chris... ellos la buscaron después de la batalla con Cronos-.

-Pero...

-Lo sé. Creímos que el laberinto había desaparecido con Dédalo pero... ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo sobre el?-. Sentía el piso bajo nosotros y ella tomó mis manos para que regresara mi atención a ella.

-Que... el laberinto crecía por si mismo pero...

-Seguía siendo parte de él. Cuando encontraron la grieta entendimos que el laberinto seguía existiendo. Y hemos estado explorando lo que quedaba de el-.

-¿Lo que quedaba?

-Si. Chris sabe orientarse después de...lo que le sucedió cuando estuvo aquí-. No podía olvidar eso, el chico se volvió loco por haber bajado.

¿Porque no me lo dijo?

-Continua-. Mi tono era frío y sonaba molesto, pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos pero no podía evitarlo.

-Hace algunos meses, antes de que pasara toda esa locura de los dardos. Encontramos una habitación con el símbolo de Atenea grabado en la puerta. Solo Malcom y yo pudimos entrar y había una... una especie de ranura. Tenia grabado el símbolo de Dédalo y el de mi madre a cada lado y...- Las paredes se sacudieron y algo de polvo comenzó a caer sobre nosotros.

-Annabeth debemos salir de aquí antes de que esto se derrumbe-. Dije poniéndome de pie y levantándola conmigo.

-No va a derrumbarse nada a menos que yo lo decida-. Dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Que?-.

-Cuando entramos a esa habitación, Malcom parecía poseído. Comenzó a caminar directo a esa rendija como si algo lo estuviera jalando. No podía detenerlo, no me escuchaba-. Ignoró mi pregunta pero no me importó, tenía que entender lo que estaba pasando y ella por fin me lo estaba diciendo.

-La voz de mi madre sonó en mi cabeza advirtiéndome que lo detuviera. Ella dijo que moriría si no lo hacía. El iba a meter la mano en esa rendija, intenté apartarlo y comenzamos a forcejear y yo... yo tenía mi daga conmigo...- sus manos temblaban entre las mías sin parar mientras cada palabra suya se transformaba en una imagen dentro de mi cabeza, podía verla pelear con su hermano y sacar la daga que él mismo le había obsequiado.

-Lo apuñalé... en la pierna y... cayó al suelo pero seguían intentado llegar a esa rendija- Recordaba a la perfección haber visto a Malcom con un vendaje en la pierna por unos días pero le dijo a todos que había sido un accidente en una práctica de combate.

Eso fue cuando...

-Sabía que debía evitarlo así que intenté noquearlo pero por ninguno de mis golpes lo afectaban... hice... hice lo único que se me ocurrió-.

-Metiste la mano-. Ella asintió y volvió a mostrarme la marca en su muñeca.

-Era una trampa. La habitación estaba diseñada para hijos de Atenea, sin importar cuantos entraran, todos los que fueran... puros no podrían evitar ser atraídos a poner la mano ahí y morir al hacerlo-.

-¿Y porque tu no?- Abrió la boca para responderme pero la forma en que dijo "puros" llamó mi atención- ¿Que quieres decir con puros?-.

-Es un viejo rencor que le tenía Dédalo a mi madre. Ella es...pura-. Creo que esperaba que con la mirada que me dirigió al decirlo entendiera pero la verdad no lo hice.

-Virgen-. Dijo suspirando y sonrojándose como un tomate.

-Ah- Dije secamente ganándome un puñetazo en el brazo. Sabía que estaba sonriendo como tonto al verla avergonzada pero no podía evitarlo.

-Como sea. Solo un hijo o hija de Atenea impuro podría tomar su lugar como regente del laberinto y eso significaba una burla a mi madre al tener hijos impuros mas...

-Mas los que morirían por intentarlo-.

-Exacto -. Todo seguía sacudiéndose a nuestro alrededor y no sabíamos que estaba pasando en el campamento.

-Pero...

-Percy se que tienes muchas preguntas pero debemos salir de aquí para ayudar a los demás. Te diré todo más tarde-. La miré lleno de duda, solo en este momento habíamos podido hablar y apenas sabía una parte de lo que había pasado.

-Percy- dijo mirándome a los ojos- Lo juro por el Estigio-.

...

Clarisse y su equipo regresaron a la orilla del lago justo a tiempo para ver a Annabeth desaparecer entre las olas.

-¡Kevin, Thomas! ¡Sigan el protocolo!- Sus hermanos obedecieron y comenzaron a llevar a los rezagados hacia los refugios. El resto de la cabaña Ares tomó su posición a los flancos de los campistas que ya estaban en la arena con sus armas listas.

Clarisse y Chris corrieron hacia Malcom que intentaba correr detrás de su hermana pero era retenido por dos campistas de Atenea mayores que el.

-¡Malcom no puedes hacer nada!- Chris intentaba razonar con él, pero el hijo de Atenea eran tan terco como su hermana.

-¡Tenemos que sacarla! ¡No sabemos que esta a punto de atacarnos!-.

-¡Malcom escúchame!-.

-¡No! ¡La necesitamos!-. Algunos de sus hermanos se veían inquietos, se debatían entre la lógica de necesitar y salvar a su líder y hermana y la lógica de esperar y afrontar a lo que sea que estuviese por atacarlos. Al ver esto la hija de Ares se acercó hasta abrirse paso hasta él y le propinó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡BASTA!- El chico escupió sangre pero había dejado de intentar correr al agua- ¡Annabeth puede cuidarse sola! ¡Tenemos...

-¡MIREN! - Todos se giraron para ver como de las extrañas formaciones rocosas parecían abrirse agujeros por toda su superficie.

Pedazos de roca negra caían sobre las aguas violentas del lago y por un segundo el hijo de Poseidón y la Hija de Atenea quedaron olvidados para todos los que se encontraban en la arena.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?! - De las aberturas se distinguían pequeñas luces ambarinas que parpadeaban sobre la superficie rocosa y oscura.

-Parecen...

-¡Son ojos!-.


	19. 19 No lo se

-¡Son ojos!-.

Todas las cabezas en la orilla del lago giraron las cabezas para encontrarse con Percy y Annabeth, ambos empapados y golpeados corriendo hacia ellos desde alguna parte del bosque.

-¡Annabeth!-. Los campistas de Atenea encabezados por Malcom corrieron a encontrarse con su hermana seguidos por el equipo de Clarisse y los campistas que estaban asignados al lago.

-¿De donde salieron?-. De inmediato sacaron un kit de emergencia de una mochila y Cris comenzó a vendar la herida en la cabeza de Percy.

-¿Que pasó?

-¿Están bien?-. Percy aceptó la ambrosía que le ofreció uno de los hermanos de Annabeth sin decir nada mientras miraba hacia lo que sea que se encontrara en el agua.

-Les diremos despué la hija de Atenea cruzando miradas con Clarisse, Malcom y Chris- Necesitamos concentrarnos en lo que sucede ahora-.

-Annabeth tiene razón-

-¿Sabes que son esas cosas?-. Preguntó Clarisse señalando hacia el lago.

-Son cientos de monstruos-.

Las reacciones de los campistas fueron diferentes, los que nunca habían estado en batalla ahogaron gritos y abrieron demasiado los ojos. Los demás guardaron silencio y sujetaron con mas fuerza sus respectivas armas.

-¿Que?-.

-¿Que clase de mosntruos?-Preguntó Chris confundido. No se parecían a ninguna clase de monstruos a los que se hubiesen enfrentado antes.

-Se conocen como Kuros o Curetes pero son...

-Espera, ¿No son los que cuidaron a Zeus cuando nació?-.

-No, los originales fueron destruidos por el rayo de Zeus pero solo eran una parte de ellos. En realidad nacieron como Telquines y algunos de ellos cuidaron de él cuando nació. Después fueron convertidos en piedra como castigo por controlar los elementos y Zeus los destruyó cuando raptaron a su hijo Épafo-.

-¿Entonces como es que están aquí?-. Dijo Percy temiendo que la respuesta fuera una abertura en el Tártaro.

-No los destruyó a todos. Solo convirtió en piedra a los que habitaban la isla de Creta, cuando los que lo traicionaron fueron destruidos los que quedaban intentaron reunirse con los suyos pero fueron exiliados al Mar de los Monstruos por los Telquines-.

-Entonces son...

-Exacto. Son los desplazados que menciona la profecía-.

-¿Como los matamos?- Todas las cabezas giraron hacia Percy y Annabeth esperando un plan o alguna idea, pero cuando Percy también giró hacia ella sus esperanzas bajaron.

-No lo sé-.

...

Rachel estaba harta del aislamiento en el que se encontraba. Estaba recostada en un diván con la cabeza colgando hacia el piso, ya había explorado cada rincón de su santuario y comenzaba a desesperarse.

En realidad no sabía si había pasado mucho tiempo si consideraba todo lo que había dormido pero necesitaba salir de ahí.

Podía abrir la puerta en cualquier momento y salir de su santuario cuando quisiera, el problema estaba en que una vez cruzada la puerta no tenía idea de a donde ir.

-Esto es un maldito laberinto-. Dijo antes de soltar una carcajada por la referencia que acababa de hacer.

-Nota mental, decirle a Annabeth que haga mapas del Olimpo. Tal vez si los hace de bolsillo sea mas...

-¿Si sabes que la primera señal de la locura es hablar solo?-.

-¿Y tu eres un experto en eso, no Dionisio?-. Intentó levantarse tan rápido al escuchar las voces de los dioses en la puerta que terminó cayendo de cabeza al piso.

-Auch...

-Touché- Respondió el dios mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Díganme que ya puedo regresar al campamento-.

-Rachel tenemos un problema con eso. No vas a volver por ahora-. Apolo tocó su cabeza quitando al instante el dolor por el golpe que acababa de darse.

-¡¿Que?!- Dijo quitando su mano- No es justo.¿Porque siempre me alejan de todo?-.

-Rachel...

-¡No! ¡Esto es basura! Yo debo estar con...

-Con nadie. El oráculo no debe intervenir en una profecía, mucho menos en una pelea-. Apolo sonaba muy serio, pero Rachel era tan terca que no le tomó importancia, ella tenía, debía estar ayudando a sus amigos.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes René? ¿Tomar una espada y luchar?-. Dijo el dios del vino con un tono burlón que la sacó de sus casillas.

-¡SI! claro que haré eso, ademas Annabeth me enseñó a pelear-.

-¿En serio? dioses la miraron con incredulidad, nunca habían visto a un Oráculo intentar formar parte de una batalla. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que este Oráculo en particular había golpeado a Cronos con un cepillo.

-Si, pero me gustan mas los cuchillos-.

-Escucha Rachel, no es que solo tu no puedas volver por ahora. No puedes volver hasta que todo este listo-.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que...

-A que nadie puede bajar hasta que no haya opción-.

-¿Y que demonios significa eso?

-Cuida tu tono Rita-.

-Rachel- intervino Apolo antes de que abriera la boca de nuevo- Todos los dioses bajaremos a ayudar a los chicos pero... hasta que ellos ya no puedan mas-.

-Los abandonarán de nuevo-.

-No, es su lucha pero no los dejaremos solos. Nosotros...

-¿Ayudarán a los que queden en pie?-. Su tono fue tan duro que hizo que ambos dioses desviaran la mirada.

-Fue lo acordado-. Dijo Dionisio dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

-A nadie le gusta dejar a sus hijos así Rachel-.

-¿No es lo que hicieron por años?-.

-Te daré noticias en cuanto sepa algo-. Apolo se dirigió hacia la salida con una última mirada fría de la pelirroja.

-Espera-.

-¿Que sucede?-.

-Quiero una audiencia con los dioses-.


	20. 20 Es hora

Los monstruos seguían esperando para atacar mientras nosotros intentábamos armar un plan de defensa, era obvio que nuestra única oportunidad era defendernos y no tratar de atacar primero.

No sabíamos como se mataban a estas cosas y mucho menos si nuestras armas les harían algún daño, aunque estaba seguro que un golpe suyo no sería nada bueno.

-¡Están hechos de piedra!-.

-¿Que demonios vamos a hacer?-. Clarisse no quitaba sus ojos de los cientos que nos veían desde el lago, llevaba puesto su casco y el brillo rojizo de la bendición de su padre casi la hacia parecer uno de ellos.

-No podemos comparar nuestra fuerza con la de ellos-.

-Podríamos huir- todos giraron la cabeza hacia Chris quien tenía una mirada sombría- se que es una acción cobarde pero al menos nos dará algo de tiempo-.

-¿Tiempo para que?- respondió uno de sus hermanos.

-De que alguien nos responda, nuestros padres o los romanos. Tal vez podamos...

-No podemos esperar a que alguien venga y nos ayude. Ninguna comunicación funciona, estamos solos y solo perderíamos tiempo intentando llamarlos-. Piper miraba a Annbeth intentando sacarle una idea con solo mirarla pero mi novia llevaba un rato callada, era obvio que su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, trataba de encontrar algo que nos ayudara pero no estaba funcionando.

-¿Entonces que haremos? ¿Rendirnos? Esa no puede ser una opción-. Preguntó un chico de la cabaña Afrodita, después de la última gran guerra, con el recuerdo de Silena y con Piper como su líder la cabaña diez era considerada guerrera como cualquiera de las otras.

-No- Había encontrado mi voz en medio de todo eso y no iba a perderla de nuevo- Nos separaremos, una parte de nosotros llevará a los más pequeños y a los nuevos fuera del campamento y buscaran ayuda mientras nosotros...

-¿Morimos?

-Intentamos detenerlos- continué ignorándolo- Tal vez encontremos una manera de hacerles daño-. Dije mirando a Annabeth rogando porque tuviera una idea.

-Concentraremos toda nuestra fuerza en ellos- Por fin, su mirada se encontró con la mía por un breve segundo para luego dirigirse a nuestros compañeros- roca contra roca, usaremos las catapultas y los mantendremos juntos. Si logramos separar a alguno de ellos podremos buscar su punto débil-.

Era el mejor plan que teníamos en ese momento y todos lo aceptamos.

Los romanos se unieron a nosotros mientras algunos se reagrupaban con los que saldrían del campamento, Quirón los lideraría y con algunas ninfas y sátiros e intentarían protegerlos.

Un gran número de semidioses fuera de los limites del campamento sería como un anuncio luminoso para monstruos.

-En cuanto logremos salir llamaremos a los dioses y los romanos-. Dijo el centauro mientras nos miraba con preocupación.

-Llamen a Thalia y las cazadoras, me dijo que estarían cerca de aquí en estos días-. Annabeth tocó su mano tratando de calmarlo un poco.

-Lo haré pequeña-.

...

Todos los lideres de cabaña enviaron a sus segundos al mando con Quirón y los otros pero la mayoría se rehusó. Incluso los pegasos permanecieron con nosotros, cada uno con su jinete preparados para lo que se aproximaba.

Blackjack y yo estábamos listos, Jason había intentado llamar a Tempestad pero no había funcionado, se encontraba montado en Bludger con su espada lista a mi lado. Cada uno lideraría a un grupo de jinetes y pegasos y sus poderes eran nuestra principal esperanza contra los kuros.

Leo y la cabaña Hefesto ya estaban en sus puestos, teníamos catorce catapultas apuntando hacia el lago y una mezcla de semidioses, ninfas y sátiros se repartieron en varios grupos de ataque.

No podíamos estar mas listos.

Pero la batalla no empezaba.

-¿Que demonios esperan?-. Masculló Clarisse al tiempo que sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba su lanza.

-¿Que eso no es bueno?-. Preguntó Travis haciendo que Clarisse gruñera y pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-No, mientras un enemigo demore en atacar significa que planea algo-. Annabeth respondió mientras con su espada detenía la lanza de la hija del dios de la guerra en su intento de pinchar a Travis con ella.

-Y eso si que no es bueno-.

-¿Annabeth segura que no hay información de como matarlos?-.

-Lo único que se menciona es el rayo de Zeus pero ahora eso es imposible a menos que decida bajar él mismo-.

-Utilizaré rayos normales, se que no son los de mi padre pero tal vez funcionen-. Jason estaba nervioso y no dejaba de mirar a Piper quien se había negado a ir en pegaso, sostenía su daga con firmeza, estaba claro que él estaba preocupado por ella pero la hija de Afrodita era tan terca como su madre.

Estaba por decirle que se concentrara pero un crujido llamó nuestra atención.

El sonido de roca resquebrajándose y de ojos moviéndose nos erizó el pelo a todos.

-Es hora-.


	21. 21 Funciona

Al principio todo pasó muy rápido, en un momento estábamos en tierra esperando el ataque y preguntándonos si seriamos capaces de pelear contra los kuros, y de repente las formaciones rocosas comenzaron a crujir, los ojos se movían y sin dar ninguna orden los pegasos emprendieron el vuelo y cargaron contra ellos ignorando nuestro plan.

-Blackjack! Que estás haciendo?!- apenas y podía sostenerme, mi confiable amigo y los otros pesados estaban fuera de control.

-Son antinaturales jefe- Blackjack se jalaba y volaba con tanta agresividad que creí que no le importaría si yo caía durante el vuelo, al igual que los otros pegasos, pateaba a los kuros tan fuerte como podía y se alejaba rápidamente para evitar ser golpeado por los grandes y pesados brazos de las criaturas.

No sabía si el plan que teníamos iba a funcionar porque los pegados despegaron antes de que los kuros salieran del agua. La única ventaja que habíamos descubierto era que no eran muy rápidos pues los campistas, ninfas y sátiros aún los esperaban en la orilla del lago.

-Bludger qué haces?!-

No podía entender a ninguno de los pegasos, Blackjack gruñía y mascullaba cosas, las únicas que pude entender fueron

Antinaturales

Venganza

Destrucción

Mientras intentaba canalizar toda mi energía para hacer que blackjack se concentra en el plan, el primero de ellos salió del agua.

Pareció cambiar totalmente cuando sus "pies" tocaron la arena, su postura encorvada cambió, la criatura rocosa y pesada que apenas podía moverse en el agua, se transformó. Su cuerpo se irguió y sus movimientos se volvieron rápidos y ágiles a cada paso que daba.

Los primeros campistas se acercaron y los derribó sin tocarlos, lo único que hizo fue plantar su pie con fuerza sobre la arena y el suelo bajo ellos los derribó con una vibración.

-Cuidado!

Annabeth y clarisse corrieron hacia ellos cuando el kuro levantó su pesado brazo hacia una chica de Ares que luchaba por ponerse de pie mientras sujetaba su brazo.

-Blackjack concéntrate! Debemos protegerlos !-. Intenté razonar con el pero ninguno de los pegasos respondían.

Justo cuando el kuro iba a bajar el brazo un rato lo golpeó dándole tiempo a Annabeth de quitar a la chica del camino.

La criatura rugió y miró a Jason quien apenas se sostenía de Bludger mientras se concentraba para lanzar otro rayo.

Cuando se giró de nuevo los campistas ya se habían alejado de el y estaban fuera de su alcance, rugió de nuevo y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos.

-Catapultas listas!- gritó Leo al ver la señal de Annabeth.

Justo cuando el segundo monstruo salió del agua -FUEGO!- todos contuvimos el aliento al observar las rocas ser lanzadas hacia ellos.

Dos rocas golpearon al primer kuro en tierra pero las esquivo con facilidad. Pero las que golpearon a los que aún estaban en el agua lograron hacerles daño, trozos de roca cayeron el el lago al tiempo que se escuchaban sus rugidos.

Por fin habíamos encontrado algo que funcionaba.

-Todas las catapultas hacia el agua!-. Leo comenzó a gritar más órdenes de ataque a sus hermanos y hubo un momento en el que solo se escuchaba el engranaje de las catapultas.

-Equipo A, conmigo!- Annabeth, Chris, Clarisse y Malcom se abalanzaron sobre uno de los kuros que se encontraba en tierra y lo rodearon, los cuatro trabajaban en sincronía perfecta esquivando y tratando de lanzar ataques a la criatura.

Todos nos congelamos al ver que Clarisse lograba clavar su lanza en una de las grietas del cuerpo todos del monstruo esperando hacerle daño desde adentro.

-Noo!- pero la lanza se partió en dos pedazos cuando ella intentó clavarla más profundo.

Ahora el rugido de furia salió de la boca de la hija de Ares, aceptó una espada que uno de sus hermanos le lanzó y volvió a cargar contra el monstruo arrinconándolo hacia el lago. Annabeth hizo lo mismo y todos escuchamos la roca ser cortada cuando su espada de hueso la atravesó.

-Funciona...

Un grito de victoria se escucho pero se apago rápidamente cuando todos nos dimos cuenta de que solo teníamos una espada de hueso.

-Annabeth!- gritó Piper desde su lugar- El agua!-.

En ese momento fui el primero en darme cuenta, los pies de Annabeth y la criatura estaban dentro del agua del lago.

Debíamos pelear dentro del agua.


End file.
